


Paranormal Jeanmarco Gift!

by LunaticaGothica



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gift Art, JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticaGothica/pseuds/LunaticaGothica
Summary: Vampire's and ghosts like each other
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2020





	Paranormal Jeanmarco Gift!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brioche_equinox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brioche_equinox/gifts).



> Hiii!  
> So vampire Marco is acting all flirty and misterious with ghost Jean in a swampy magical forest , in an abandoned cemetery. *R o m a n ce* !  
> I really hope you'll like it, it was so much fun to paint and I really like the medieval / paranormal /magic forest AU stuff! <3

<https://tinyurl.com/y4qzjo72>

If it doesn't work, here is another link:

[ ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/16rsfzd6Ht-H6iBNajCWnj0SAR9RaKlI9/view?usp=sharing) <https://drive.google.com/file/d/16rsfzd6Ht-H6iBNajCWnj0SAR9RaKlI9/view?usp=sharing>

I hope you'll like it! <3


End file.
